english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Ferguson
Keith James Ferguson (born February 26, 1972) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Blooregard Q. Kazoo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2010-2016) - Candy Cane Guy (ep23), Colonel Candy Corn, Dr. Donut (ep23), Frog (ep1), Kenneth (ep86), Lenny (ep1), Prince Gumball (ep134), Ripped Lumpy (ep1), Additional Voices *Apple & Onion (2018) - Buffalo Mozzarella (ep4), Coffee (ep8), Instant Coffee (ep3), Kebab (ep3), Pizza (ep3), Sandwich (ep8), Soda Can (ep8) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2016) - Additional Voices *Bunnicula (2018) - Ed (ep67), Gary (ep41), Infomercial Announcer (ep80), Lafitte (ep72), Milo (ep67), Otto (ep67), Steve (ep64) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Jeremiah Danvers (ep1), Mr. O'Shaughnessy (ep3) *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Additional Voices *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Guard#2 (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales (2017-2018) - Auctioneer (ep16), Bro 2 (ep18), Diego (ep17), Duck Waiter (ep14), Duke Baloney (ep24), Flintheart Glomgold, General Store Owner (ep14), Johnny, Megavolt (ep10), News Announcer (ep17), Pirate Intern (ep19), Randy, Security Guard (ep6), Tiger (ep11), Twin #1 (ep17), Ugly Mug (ep19), Usher (ep6) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2018) - Sir Cassius (ep15), Zuzo, Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Deputy Durland, Glurk (ep6), Testosteraur (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Kofi, Pilot Bot (ep25) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013-2015) - Greg, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2018) - Announcer (ep26), Announcer (ep45), Baker (ep97), Band Showdown Announcer (ep78), Baron Von Rocha (ep78), Centaur (ep65), Chester (ep77), Coachman (ep37), Coachman#1 (ep29), Coachman#2 (ep29), Count Barnstorm (ep69), Crankle the Ogre (ep78), Guard B (ep92), Lord Gilbert (ep33), Grime (ep55), Halt (ep97), King Garrick (ep63), Large Imp (ep65), Master Erwin (ep44), Ogre (ep29), Praline, Rider#1 (ep39), Rider#2 (ep39), Royal Guard (ep22), Sergeant Fizz, Sir Bartleby (ep28), Wishing Well (ep31), Woodsman (ep49), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2019) - Cobbler (ep3), Decorated Officer (ep19), Vault Guard A (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Additional Voices *Disney Vampirina (2018) - Frankenflower (ep24), Party Monster (ep24) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) - Lord Hater, Bot, Mandrake (ep26), The Troll (ep5), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Binocular Friend (ep40), Brother (ep41), Chicken Friend (ep40), Clumsy (ep40), Hairy Friend (ep2), Handy (ep2), Harold (ep1), No-Nose Ned (ep71), Pizza Guy (ep4), Ringo Rango (ep40), Sunset Junction (ep40) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Announcer (ep1), Fan (ep3), Femur the Lemur (ep3), Judge (ep1), Newscaster (ep1) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Heavy Duty/Hershel Dalton (ep23) *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Additional Biker 2 (ep8), Bus Announcer (ep9), Carnie (ep6), Confused Employee (ep12), Crony 3, Executive (ep5), Inventor #2 (ep2), News Anchor (ep1), Patron 1 (ep10) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2006) - Bill (ep36) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Homeless Guy (ep5), News Anchor (ep5) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Karate Kid (ep18), Nemesis Kid (ep18) *Lost in Oz (2017) - Reigh, Agent Dregs (ep3), Chief Growleywog, Fling, Guard (ep10), Mr. Molluska (ep4), Munchkin BOM Agent (ep4), Witchlet (ep3) *MAD (2010-2013) - Indiana Jones (ep12), Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2018) - Additional Voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - General Thunderbolt Ross *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2016) - Kid 01 (ep25) *We Bare Bears (2015-2017) - Bear (ep25), Hunter (ep41), Manager (ep24), Martinez (ep65), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Year One (2011) - Jefferson Skeevers *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Distinguished Man, Gruff Cop *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bambi II (2006) - Friend Owl *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Norm of the North (2016) - Human Tourist *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie (2014) - Han Solo *Toy Story 4 (2019) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Lightning McQueen *Cars Toon: Tales from Radiator Springs (2013) - Lightning McQueen *DC Nation: Super Best Friends Forever (2012) - Solomon Grundy (ep5) *DC Showcase: Sgt. Rock (2019) - Lt. Matthew Shrieve, Vampire *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices *Overwatch (2016) - Reaper (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Citizen Tony (2003) - Customer, Rapper *Click, Clack, Moo: Christmas at the Farm (2017) - Goat, Male Customer *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Demo-Bot Foreman, Jeremiah Danvers *Disney DuckTales: Moonvasion! (2019) - Flintheart Glomgold, Moonlander Mascon *Disney DuckTales: The Shadow War! (2018) - Flintheart Glomgold *Disney DuckTales: Woo-oo! (2017) - Fisherman, Flinheart Glomgold, Peghook *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Zuzo, Additional Voices *Disney Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Deputy Durland *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Scared Guard, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Captain, Francis *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Clumsy, Guy#3, Man, Stats *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Friend#4, Host *Lost in Oz: Extended Adventure (2016) - Driver, Reigh *Robot Chicken: Star Wars (2007) - Han Solo *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (2008) - Han Solo *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III (2010) - Han Solo *We Bare Bears: Captain Craboo (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (2019) - Health Inspector (ep3), Selfie Guy (ep8), Shane O'Shaughnessy (ep3) *Disney DuckTales: Dewey Dew-Night! (2018) - Flintheart Glomgold *Disney Theme Song Takeover (2019) - Flintheart Glomgold (ep3) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Senator Kenny Theodore (ep1) 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2008-2013) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A (2000) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Defender (2000) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend 2 (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Red Tails (2012) - 332nd Officers Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode I (2019) - Vylip *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode II (2019) - Vylip *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Cinnamon Bun, Cookie Guy, Dr. Donut, Flame Guard, Mr. Creampuff, Ron James *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Aven Colony (2017) - Colonist M3, Uros *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Lunatic#2, Stephen Kellerman, TV Voice *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *BioShock 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Cade, Male Shopkeeper *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Cade *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - American Voice Over, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Red Skull/Johann Schmidt *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Kargon, Prince of Darkness *Deadpool (2013) - Mr. Sinister, Peter, Phaser, Pizza Guy, Stormthrower *Destiny (2014) - City Civilian, Lord Saladin *Destiny: Rise of Iron (2016) - Lord Saladin *Destiny 2 (2017) - Lord Saladin, NPC Male *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Scientist 2, Soldier 1, Suburban Male 2 *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Lightning McQueen *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Lightning McQueen *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Lightning McQueen *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Lightning McQueen *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - King Julien XIII, Lemur Gardener, Ostrich#2, Polar Bear *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Megamind *DreamWorks Megamind: The Blue Defender (2010) - Megamind *DreamWorks Megamind: Ultimate Showdown (2010) - Megamind *DreamWorks Over the Hedge (2006) - Chihuahua #1, Possum #1, Rat #1 *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Dolphin Cop#2, Shark Diner#1, Whale Washer#2 *DreamWorks Shrek's Carnival Craze: Party Games (2008) - Dwarf, Prince Charming, Puppet Singers *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate (2007) - Lt. Steve Chen, Additional Voices *Fallout 76 (2018) - Isaac Hammond, Jeff Lane, Morris Stevens, Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders (2007) - Bloo *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (2006) - Additional Voices *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Crew#4 *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *God of War (2005) - Boat Captain, Greek Soldier *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Boat Captain *God of War II (2007) - Boat Captain *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Hitman (2016) - Matthieu Mendola (ep3), Additional Voices *Ice Age: Continental Drift: Arctic Games (2012) - Manny *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Ice Guys, Male Pedestrians, Milita *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Wingman *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Men of Valor (2004) - Black Marine 3, Pilot *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - Universal Petroleum *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Azkaal, Uriel *Monster House (2006) - Skull *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Drakonack Lieutenant, Light Male NPC *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Gordos/Wondering Merchant *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Danny Phantom *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - Additional Voices *Overwatch (2016) - Reaper *Pimp My Ride (2006) - Additional Voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Black Smoke James' Crew, El Grande, Nassau Villager Male#1, Pequeno *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Green Galaxy Ranger *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Syd *Rage 2 (2019) - Chris Le Dong, Goon Assault, Gunbarrel Guard, Jersey, MBTV Worker, Mapy Mundo, Vineland Wallrat *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - British Commando, Cloven Screams, Maquis Fighter *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Ghost Clown, Ghost Hunter Haunter, Mace Middlemost, Monty Caswell *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Terminator 3: The Redemption (2004) - John Connor, Pilot, Techcom Voices *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Guards *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Army Soldier, Bi-Beast Top Head, X-Ray *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Witch King of Angmar *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Insectoid, Link *The Outfit (2006) - Allied Troops *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (2005) - Hejira *TimeShift (2007) - Engineer *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Ronin Titan *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - GIGN, Terrorists *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (2006) - Budd *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Too Human (2008) - Esbern, Henchman#4, Hermod, Tyr, Wolf Veteran#1 *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Undead Knights (2009) - Romulus Blood *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Badzappa, Blitzzagga, Deff Driva, Gorwazza, Mekboy, Ork "Voice of Grot", Ork Nob, Skykilla *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Galan, Heretic, Mekboy, Nob, Plague Marine *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Commisar Lord, Corrupt Guardsman, Da Grot, Heretic, Krom, Maso, Mr. Nailbrain, Plague Marine, Ronahn *Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - Ira *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Cameron Hodge, Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Grizzly *Zoo Vet (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Gabranth *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Gabranth *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Basch *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Marluxia *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Marluxia *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Shinbu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Kaim *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Super Swing Golf: Season 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *Yakuza (2006) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Disney character meet-and-greet (????) - Lightning McQueen Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (236) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (22) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors